The invention relates to food product loading systems for loading an elongated strand of food product onto a moving transport conveyor, including food product in a casing having tubular segments serially joined by pinched connection segments, e.g. hot dogs, sausage links, etc.
The invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward loading systems, and provides improvements in speed, reliability, uniform loading, low maintenance, and reduced downtime.